fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Persephone Koopa
Persephone is the cheery and Naive 3-year old daughter of Princess Peach and Bowser, Created after one of Bowser's plights in creating the Ultimate Heir,by using some DNA from a from a strand of Peach's hair and mixing it with his own. Backstory Persephone,is the 3 year old daughter of Princess Peach and Bowser Koopa,she actually came about,when Bowser attempted to create a child,using his and Princess Peach's DNA,he expected the child to be as evil as him,but have the abilites to counteract Princess Peach's powers. His expirement failed,as the child was proven to be aligned with the forces of good,as a result, Bowser planned to dispose of the child,Permantly. However, a certain plumber came and thwarted the Koopa just in time,and noticed the child bearing a striking resemblance to the princess. After noticing the child,Mario decided to take her to the Mushroom Kingdom,where the princess and another one of Bowser's attempts to make a perfect heir,Jacob Koopa resided. There, the princess was shocked to see what Mario had returned with, yet the princess,felt like there was a connection between her and the Koopaling, and from that day on, she has taken care of Persephone. Appearance Persephone is a relatively short Koopaling, with pink skin, A green shell, a tan muzzle. She and Princess Peach share the same blue eye color,and same blond hair. She also dawns a red sweater with Mario's insignia on it,as is was given to her,on her 3rd birthday. (It's actually his old sweater from when he was younger) Aside from her red sweater,she also has a red headband in her hair and wears red ballet flats,with pink frilled socks. Personality Persephone is full of energy,much to Toadsworth's dismay. She's pretty much intrigued by everything around her,regardless of if it's dangerous or not,and is often found in the castle garden rolling in mud or getting dirty somehow. She is sometimes bullied,by the Toads within the kingdom,yet she's still an oblivious,but positive ray of sunshine and has even befriended some of the toads. Occasionally,she likes playing games,and her favorite one is hide and seek,which often involves Mario,Luigi,Toadsworth,most of the castle staff and Occasionally Jacob looking for her for about half of the day,when in reality,she hides in the one place that nobody would look (Princess Peach's Drawer). Powers Though she is completely oblivious to them,Persephone has a couple of powers that she obtained as a result of the expirement. *Fire Breath (Bowser) *Being able to create Shockwaves (Bowser) *The Ability to Float (Peach) *The Power of Love and Healing (Peach) Relations *'Bowser' = Bowser sees Persephones as a failed attempt, that could have actually helped him and finds her to be an abomination to the Koopa Empire *'The 7 Koopalings + Bowser Jr ' = The Koopalings haven't really met Persephone,but want to. The only two who originally knew of her existance were Ludwig and Iggy,however Lemmy,Wendy and Roy eventually found out about her and actually want to see what she is like,along with her brother Jacob. *'Princess Peach' = Persephone loves her "mommy" and she loves her back,she also thinks she's the most beautiful person in the whole world. *'Jacob Koopa' = Persephone also loves being around her brother,despite him not wanting her there,but he also loves her too,and he sometimes teaches her stuff,about magic and trains. *'Toadsworth' =Grandpa Toady,is the nickname that persephone has given Toadsworth,as he is kinda like a grandfather to her. He's normally the one who watches over her,when she ventures out into Toad Town and plays with her if Mario,Peach or Jacob isn't present. *'Mario Bros' = Mr. Red and Mr. Tall, according to Seph at least. Persephone and Jacob,always get excited when the Mario Bros come and visit. While Jacob tends to hang around Luigi,Seph prefers to be around Mario,who always tells her stories of his adventures,he always avoids mentioning Bowser's name,just in case she gets curious and ends up wandering off to meet him . Gallery Persephone Koopa.png|Original artwork of Persephone. She looked more like a male than a female. Persephone Koopa by DNF.png|Fan-art of Persephone PersephoneKoopaEva.png|3D Persephone art-by Eva Persephone.png|Improved Persephone art-by Yveltal Persephone Koopa 3D by DNF.png|Persephone's newer 3D art, by DocNewfound. Category:The Toadstool Family Category:Fan Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Females Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Reptiles